


Hand-holding

by KnightDawn



Series: Fenris & Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, I wanted to give Leandra a chance to have thoughts about Hawke's romance partner, Leandra POV, Leandra is sticking her nose in Hawke's business but she means well, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), She just wants her daughter to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: Even though Leandra hadn’t caught her daughter doing so much as holding hands with the handsome, white-haired elf, she knew. It was actually the absolute lack of anything physical between them that made her certain she was right about this. Her eldest child had never been shy about her affections, but she danced so carefully around the quiet elf... It was unlike her, to be so cautious.She decided to broach the topic gently one morning, after breakfast.(Written for the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers - Day 2: Holding Hands)
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke, Leandra Hawke/Malcolm Hawke
Series: Fenris & Hawke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Hand-holding

Even though Leandra hadn’t caught her daughter doing so much as holding hands with the handsome, white-haired elf, she knew. It was actually the absolute lack of anything physical between them that made her certain she was right about this. Her eldest child had never been shy about her affections, but she danced so carefully around the quiet elf... It was unlike her, to be so cautious.

She decided to broach the topic gently one morning, after breakfast.

“I don’t mean to pry, Mari…”

Hawke’s eyebrows went up. “Oh no, that’s mother-speak for ‘I absolutely mean to pry.’ Go on, though. I _may_ answer.”

“That elf boy. He’s been visiting a lot, lately.”

Hawke crossed her arms, tilting her head back in an exaggerated show of interest - a gesture she’d picked up from her father. “I told you, I’m giving him lessons. We’re still working on his letters, but… I think he’s picking things up pretty fast, actually.”

Leandra had seen scraps of paper from their previous sessions with her own eyes - Hawke’s handwriting, far neater than usual, paired with the choppy fumbles of an uncertain hand. 

“He is,” Leandra sighed, a little smile lighting up her face. “I think he’s eager to impress you.”

Hawke scoffed, but her protest was less showy than usual. Yet another very _telling_ thing. “Mother - please. I can handle my own affairs…”

Leandra reached out and squeezed Hawke’s upper arm, then patted her shoulder. “I know.”

_Just give me this, my darling. You’re the only child I’ll get a chance to do this with._

* * *

She really didn’t mean to hover, either, but she was a noblewoman with more free time on her hands than she knew how to handle and she was _curious!_ Hawke’s group of friends were very strange indeed, but her daughter seemed happier than she had since Bethany had died.

Maybe even longer, actually. Her eldest child had always been so close to Malcolm, and ever since his death to that horrid fever her smiles had been a little less genuine.

“I’m just saying, sweet thing. A more hands-on approach _might_ help him get the hang of it.”

“No. That wouldn’t....” Leandra stopped suddenly on the balcony, peering down to where Hawke was standing. She had crossed her arms over her chest, puffing her shoulders up defensively. “I don’t want to scare him off.”

Isabela glanced up toward Leandra, and the pirate gave a sigh and waved in a dismissive manner at Hawke. Leandra was just a little too far away to see it, but she could sense her eyes rolling, too.

“Nothing else you’ve done so far has ‘scared him off,’ Hawke. Not even the bit where you stab your enemies with that halberd of yours and then zap them.”

“Oh, Isabela. Fine. I’ll… consider it. But no promises - now, shoo. Some of us actually have work to do.” She turned to face the stairs, which Leandra was now descending. “Can I help you, mother?”

“No, I’m fine. Just needed to check on a few things. Oh! I’m going out tonight to see some friends, by the way. I thought I should tell you.”

Both of Hawke’s eyebrows were raised, now. “Friends?”

“What? You’re the one that keeps telling me I need to get out more.”

“Well, you do!” Hawke flashed another genuine smile as she started to clear up the letters on her desk and put out some fresh scraps of paper and sorted through a stack of books quickly, placing a couple off to one side. “I’m happy for you. This is good.”

Leandra chuckled and resisted an urge to squeeze Hawke’s shoulder.

“Yes, for both of us. I hope tonight’s lessons go well, darling. Oh, and..." she hesitated only a moment. "Tell Fenris I said hello.”

“I will,” Hawke said, so surprised she’d gone all quiet again. It was the first time Leandra had used his _name_ instead of calling him some variation of _your friend_ or _that strange elf boy._

It was time for her to start getting used to it.

* * *

Leandra was a lucky woman. Her friends enjoyed her company enough that time got away from them all and hours passed without their notice. It was much later than she had meant to stay out, but her cheeks ached in a good way as she walked home.

It had been such a long time since she’d had this much fun. One gentleman had even flirted with her! Just thinking about it made her cheeks heat up and her chest ache fiercely - it felt good and terrible all at once, but she had to start picking up the pieces some day.

Malcolm would understand. He would want her to be happy - that was all he had ever wanted, from the moment they had met. He’d told her once that she was the one that brought the boldness out in him.

_“I wanted to leave an impression.”_

_“You certainly did.”_

She was still grateful that Gamlen had helped set up their clandestine meetings. Because of him, their love had grown and flourished… in some ways, rather literally. Her little Hawke was all grown up now, though, a young woman with her own life - and she knew how to be _careful,_ and she knew her mother only wanted her to be happy and loved, whatever form that love took.

Even so, Leandra really, really didn’t want to interrupt anything that might be happening between her and that elf - _Fenris._ His cloak was still hanging in the entryway when Leandra got in. Such a thin, tattered thing. It couldn’t possibly keep him warm _or_ dry.

Leandra knew how to creep in quietly, knew where the creaky stairs were - but as she made her way past the study, she noticed the door wasn’t even closed.

“...and if you want to add a little flourish, you’d loop it back around. Like… this.”

“I see.”

Leandra’s eyebrows both went up as she realized what she was seeing was completely proper and appropriate - but one small thing caught her eye: Hawke was guiding Fenris through his letter forms, her hand cupped gently around his fingers.

A smile spread slowly across her face.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And then Leandra started to look closer at men's coats when she was shopping.
> 
> There's not enough fic of Leandra reacting to Hawke's relationship with Fenris. I had to try to write one myself!
> 
> EDIT: Now has an almost direct sequel, ["Love Marks!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912567)


End file.
